Tron Bonne
Tron Bonne (トロン・ボーン''Toron Bōn''?) is a character from the Mega Man Legends series. Tron is the only daughter of the Bonne family of air pirates. Though typically thought of as a villain, Tron has sometimes served in a heroic role, and is the star of her own game, The Misadventures of Tron Bonne. She is 14 years old, 155 cm (5'1") tall, and weighs 43 kg.[1] She is a genius mechanic that handles the design and construction of the Bonne's machines, including their airship, theGesellschaft. She is also an able pilot, usually the one piloting fighting machines like the Gustaff, Feldynaught, and Jagd Krabbe. Tron created the 41 Servbots that assist the Bonne family in various tasks, like helping Tron build and maintain her machines. She can be very harsh with the Servbots, sometimes even punishing them in a painful way, but despite this, Tron is usually tender and affectionate towards them, like a mother. The Misadventures of Tron Bonne Tron Bonne was in the Gesellschaft with the Servbots, while Teisel and Bon Bonne goes to the Nakkai Ruins to get a refractor called Diana's Tear. However Tron lost contact with them and goes to the exact location where they current are. As she arrives only to discovered the broken Gustaff and some of the Servbots crying who then tells her that they are being captured by Glyde Lex Loath's henchman and they need to pay a million Zenny. Tron goes to start stealing products and items for the debt for Lex who then tells her that he needs 2 million Zenny and Glyde escorts her out. Tron proceeds to get the 2 million Zenny and returns to Lex only to get captured and sent her to the dungeon where Teisel and Bon are been held and she contact the Gesellschaft to start the plan 0024 and the Favorite Servbot is chosen to rescue Tron, Teisel and Bon and he rescues them, dealing Glyde near the Colossus. They retreat back to the Gesellschaft and order the Servbots to open fire at the Colossus but their weapons is not effective on it and it fire a blast at the Gesellschaft causing it to lose 50 percent of it's power, knocking Tiesel overboard and injuring Tron in the process. The Favorite Servbot proceeds to attack the Colossus and destroy it, getting the Golden Refractor and Lex and Glyde are sent to the police preventing a rookie officer named Denise Marmalade whom Tron met while robbing the bank from getting fired by her captain and make sure that Lex will not cause trouble again. In the Gesellschaft Tron discovered that the Favorite Servbot throws the golden refractor by accident and she got angry that everything they're worked hard for is gone and saying that there's something really special waiting for him in the torture room Category:Mega Man Heroes Category:Capcom Heroes Category:Marvel vs Capcom Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Pirates Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Robot Pilots Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:In love heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Control Freaks Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Tricksters Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Bosses Category:Heroic Bullies Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Rich Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Thieves Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Mothers Category:Neutral Good Category:Genius Category:Project X Zone Heroes Category:Singing Heroes